Legacy: Consequences
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Just as Daniel thinks it's all over, the events in Legacy return to haunt him. COMPLETED
1. Part one

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

SPOILERS: Legacy.

****

Legacy: Consequences

Part one

Jack sat in the briefing room drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. Sam and Teal'c were watching him, Sam with an amused glint in her eye, Teal'c with both eyebrows slightly arched.

Their briefing was due to start at 1000, it was now 0958 and Daniel had still not turned up. Sam knew how unpunctuality wound the Colonel up and was silently betting with herself which of his sarcastic comments would come out when Daniel did eventually arrive.

General Hammond entered the room at precisely 1000, immediately noticing that Daniel wasn't present.

'Is Dr Jackson on his way?' Hammond asked.

'I sincerely hope so, sir,' Jack replied shortly.

This was Daniel's first briefing since he was infected with the goa'uld killing machine left behind by Machello. He had spent a couple of days in the infirmary under Dr Fraiser's care until she was satisfied the worst of the drugs that had been pumped into him had left his system, and then he'd had another couple of days at home to give him chance to fully recuperate.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Jack excused himself to try to ring Daniel. He let the phone ring for nearly a minute but received no answer.

'Has anyone seen Dr Jackson this morning?' Hammond looked around at the other members of SG1.

'Yes, sir. We all had breakfast together and I reminded him of our briefing this morning. He seemed a little distant but that's pretty normal for him.' Jack informed him. 'Want me to go fetch him sir?'

'Very well. And Colonel, get Dr Fraiser to check him out first, we'll reconvene at 1200. Dismissed.'

While Sam and Teal'c made their way to their various pursuits, Jack found himself in Daniel's office looking for signs that he had been there recently. A half full cup of coffee, barely warm, indicated that Daniel had been there at some time in the last half hour or so, but there was no sign of him now. Jack started to feel uneasy but he tried to shake the feeling, telling himself he was just being overprotective in view of recent events. Nevertheless, he searched the office, turning up a notepad with a hastily scribbled address on it, an address that seemed vaguely familiar.

Sitting himself in one of the chairs, he stared at the paper for some time but still could not recall where he had seen the address before. Grabbing the phone, he spoke briefly to Sam.

'What's wrong sir?' Sam asked as she arrived. She had heard the slight edginess in the Colonel's voice and had got here as fast as she could.

'Nothing, I hope.' Jack frowned slightly, and then spoke again. 'Here - does this mean anything to you?'

Sam looked at the paper for a few moments, Jack could see her brain going to work as she tried to figure out what it was that seemed so familiar, then she turned back to him. 

'It's near to Dr McKenzie's Mental Health facility. I've got a feeling it's got something to do with him, but I can't recall what.'

'Why would Daniel have this address written down? If it is something to do with McKenzie I can't see Daniel wanting to go there voluntarily.'

'I'm not sure, sir.' Sam thought for a moment. 'Have you tried his cell phone?'

'Yeah, but he left it behind.' Jack, pointed at the item on the workbench then stood abruptly and headed for the phone again. He spoke for a few moments then returned. 'Well, it looks like Daniel left about thirty minutes ago. What could be so important that he'd blow off a briefing without letting us know first?'

'You don't think…' Sam spoke hesitantly, not really wanting to voice this particular concern.

'No.' Jack snapped, before moderating his voice. 'We misjudged him once, I'm not doing that again. Whatever is going on, there's a reason behind it.'

They stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do next when Jack heard himself being summoned to General Hammond's office.

Sam, wandering aimlessly around Daniel's office, absently picked up his cell phone and pressed a few buttons, activating a message on his voicemail. She listened to the message, then, making sure she didn't accidentally delete it, headed for Hammond's office.

**************

'I don't believe it, sir,' Jack was saying to Hammond. 'Daniel wouldn't just turn up at some unknown office and start threatening to shoot someone.'

'Colonel, the security guard at the building took his name when he arrived and insisted on being taken to Dr McKenzie. This office is the administrative centre for Mental Health, it's where they hold all the patient records, Dr Jackson must have had some reason to think he'd find Dr McKenzie there. The guard checked with the manager to see if they had anything on Dr Jackson and was told that he had been discharged recently into the care of this facility, so he contacted us.' Hammond waited to make sure the Colonel was taking all this in, then continued. 'If it isn't Dr Jackson, then that's fine, if it is, we need to bring him back before he can do any damage to anyone or this project. Now…'

Sam, rushing into the room without knocking, interrupted him before he could say anything further. Ignoring the looks she was getting from both men, she shoved Daniel's cell phone into Hammond's hands and told him to listen to the voicemail she had just heard.

*************

Alix stood up to go and meet the girl who had been sent to them on a work placement scheme from the local school. The girl had arrived earlier but Alix had been tied up with rearranging Dr McKenzie's appointments after he had been called away unexpectedly, she was almost out of the door when the phone rang. 

'Alix Noble,' she spoke into the receiver. 

'Alix, this is John on security - you need to evacuate your people from there immediately. They're to use the fire escape in your office and make their way to the security office in the main building.'

'What's wrong?' Alix asked.

'That guy I asked you about earlier has started waving a gun around, I don't want to panic anyone but I need you to get everyone out. I'm coming over to you, Simon's keeping an eye on him.'

'I'm on it.' Alix replaced the phone as she headed out to the main office area. It was a small place just around the corner from the main Mental Health building where they had to get to, only employing fifteen people besides herself but she knew several people were currently in the record archive, including Rachel, the work placement girl. They needed to use her office as a means of getting out because it meant you ducked around beyond a wall to reach the main building. All the other exits were more exposed, involving a walk across the open area of the parking lot outside. 

'Ok, folks,' Alix spoke more calmly than she felt, 'We've had a security alert and I need everyone to leave by the exit in my office and head for the main site.'

In response, everyone got up and began filing out, except for one who made for the door leading out to the record archive and domestic part of the building. Alix called him back.

'Richard, I need you to leave as well.' He tried to protest but Alix held up her hand, stopping him. 'I know it's your responsibility to make sure the building is clear, but I'm on it this time. I want you to make sure everyone is accounted for and gets to security, ok?'

Richard looked at her, made as if to say something but changed his mind and did as he was asked. He'd worked with Alix for several years and knew there was something going on, but he also trusted her judgment and was therefore willing to obey her direction in spite of the numerous questions that were filling his mind.

Alix made her way to the archive where she found her remaining staff, but that still left Rachel unaccounted for. Explaining the need to evacuate the building, she enquired after the whereabouts of Rachel before ushering them to her office and the exit before heading off to the kitchenette on the opposite side of the building. Moving quietly, she jumped when she rounded a corner and came face to face with Rachel whose face was as white as a sheet.

Looking beyond Rachel she saw what she had missed before. Rachel was standing in front of a man of around six foot, he had dark blonde hair and round glasses and he held a gun. Racing up behind him she could see Simon, one of the security guards, alerting the intruder to his presence. The man backed up against the wall, pushing the gun into the side of Rachel's head. At that point John also arrived on the scene, pulling up behind Simon. The two security guards both had their own guns drawn but pointing at the floor, not wanting to aggravate the situation any further.

**********

Daniel looked at each of the three people facing him, his mind seemed to be having so much trouble piecing together what was going on. He couldn't figure out where he was or why he had a gun held to the head of a young girl, he could feel the gun starting to slip from his grip when a fleeting memory of dark hair came to mind and he re-established his grip, his face forming into a scowl.

He clutched Rachel tighter to him, he could hear her whimper in fear but he didn't care. The next moment, his attention was drawn to the woman he had nearly bumped into as she stepped forward and held her hands up in front of her to show she was unarmed.

'Look, I don't know who you are or what your problem is, but you have a very frightened fifteen year old girl there who can't possibly have anything to do with why you're here. If you want a hostage, I'll come with you, just let the girl go.'

Daniel considered this while still maintaining a wary watch on the two security guards.

'You two,' Daniel waved his gun at the guards. 'Place your weapons on the floor and kick them away from you.' Daniel's anger started to build as he saw them hesitate, his finger started to pull the trigger on his own gun and instantly the guards did as he asked. Still keeping a watchful eye on the guards, he beckoned the woman towards him and as soon as she was close enough he shoved the girl he'd been holding hostage towards the guards, taking her and the 

guards by surprise, in the same moment he had his gun in the back of his new hostage. 

Before Daniel could do anything else, something he saw behind the security guards made his face close up.

'Come any closer and I swear I'll shoot,' Daniel snarled, grabbing Alix tightly around the waist with his free arm while he brought his gun up to point at the side of her head, making his threat much more real.

'Daniel, I want you to put the gun down, then we can talk about this. I don't know what's…' Daniel squinted at the tall, lean man who had spoken. He was wearing some kind of military clothing and seemed vaguely familiar but Daniel's instincts were telling him that this man would stop him before he found what he needed.

'No!' Daniel yelled, firing a single shot at the ceiling above the new arrival. 'You!' Daniel grabbed Alix's arm in a tight grip, 'Is there anywhere in this place without any windows?' Alix nodded, her movements jerky with fear. 'Take me there.' Walking awkwardly sidewards, she led him to one of the bathrooms, Daniel keeping his gun placed at the side of her head.

Once inside Daniel roughly pushed Alix against the wall just inside the door while he checked the rest of the room out. Satisfied that the area was clear, he indicated Alix should sit down in the centre of the room while he placed himself at the far end facing her and the door, keeping the gun pointed at her.

For a few minutes they sat in silence until a knock on the door caused Daniel to increase his state of alertness.

'Daniel,' the familiar voice that he couldn't place spoke through the door. 'I'm going to open the door now, it's me, Jack. There's no one else here and I'm not armed. I just want to talk. Ok?' Jack, assuming the silence from inside the room meant an agreement, cautiously opened the door, taking in at a glance that Daniel was sitting against the back wall with his gun pointed unwaveringly at a woman sitting immediately in line with the door, preventing anyone from getting to Daniel.

'Leave me alone - I won't do it, I don't want to do it. Just go away,' Daniel's voice wavered with emotion while he still maintained his grip on the gun.

'Daniel, I…'

Jack could see Daniel losing his hold on himself as his eyes became dull and a scowl formed on his face and, almost as if everything were happening in slow motion, he heard the sound of a gun being fired, unable to prevent the look of surprise on his face as he saw a bullet slam into the hostage, knocking her on to her back even as he pulled back outside the room, allowing the door to close while he swore under his breath.

__

To be continued…


	2. Part two

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Legacy: Consequences

Part two

'What happened sir?' Sam asked Jack the moment the bathroom door had closed behind him. 

'He shot the hostage in the shoulder,' Jack informed her. 'It's not life threatening and we can afford to give it a little longer before we go in with guns blazing and cause more damage.' 

'So what now?' Sam asked.

'We wait. It's like he's being controlled by something but he's still in there somewhere, we just need to figure out what's going on and how to get him to take control of himself again.'

Sam nodded, her thoughts returning to the scene in Hammond's office as they listened to the almost hypnotic words being whispered on Daniel's voice mail. Jack had been the first one to recall himself to the present.

'Well that explains where he's gone and what he's trying to do,' Jack had said. 'But I still can't understand why. I mean, Daniel's a smart kid, he wouldn't just hear something like that and disappear. There must be something else going on.'

'Maybe he's not recovered from Dr McKenzie's treatment yet,' Sam suggested. 'Maybe he's still got something in his system which is affecting him. Maybe…' Sam's seemingly unending suggestions on possible scenarios was halted by her CO.

'Carter, please. We all know something odd is going on and my priority is to get Daniel back here and let Dr Fraiser do her stuff. To do that we need to get him out of there in one piece first.'

'Agreed, Colonel.' Hammond had authorised the remainder of SG1 to attend the incident along with SG2.

SG2 were now searching the building to make sure it was clear and checking for other possible means of accessing the bathroom in which Daniel was now situated. 

Jack approached one of the security guards who had remained behind at his request and had been standing against the far wall.

'Anything else you can tell us?' Jack asked him.

'Not much,' Simon informed him. 'There aren't any windows and there isn't any other way in or out of there. He's got the office manager in there with him, Alix Noble. He originally grabbed a kid who was here on a work placement scheme from school, Alix persuaded him to let the kid go and take her instead.'

Jack looked surprised and relieved. This confirmed that Daniel still had some control over his actions. 

'Thanks, I'll get one of my men to escort you out.' Jack's cell phone starting ringing and he called Teal'c over to perform this task while he answered the call. 'O'Neill.'

'Colonel, it's Dr Fraiser, I've just turned up something in Dr Jackson's most recent blood work. I was checking it again to see if there were any traces of drugs still in his system which could account for this episode and I came across something I can't identify.'

'And you didn't tell us about this before because..?' 

'We weren't looking for it, Colonel. It's a completely unknown substance and until I began looking for something out of the ordinary there was no way of knowing it was there.'

'Thanks, Doctor. Let me know if you turn anything else up.' Jack turned to Sam and Teal'c. 'It looks like Daniel's acting under the influence of some kind of drug. We don't know what yet, but we need to be prepared for Daniel behaving irrationally. Now, like I said before, we wait and see what happens.'

***********

Alix could feel herself being held securely in strong arms, being rocked gently. She could feel someone breathing on her neck, murmuring half to himself and half to her.

'Sha're…I didn't mean to hurt you…You know I would never hurt you…Sha're, why won't you speak to me? Tell me you forgive me…' The voice trailed off and Alix realised that the man who was holding her hostage and had shot her was now acting as though she were someone else. 

As she moved, Daniel became aware that she had regained consciousness and looked at her, one hand gently caressing her face. Alix froze, trying to pull away from him, afraid of what he might do to her.

'Sha're, don't be frightened, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. Sha're…' Alix could feel the arms around her loosening their grip and she scuttled away from him until she was sitting with her back up against the opposite wall, facing her captor. With the movement came the realisation that her shoulder hurt, sharp pains that settled into a manageable throbbing providing she kept still. Taking several deep breaths, she looked into the face of the man watching her. 

Alix could see pain in the blue eyes, pain and confusion. Sitting in silence for a few moments she decided she might as well find out what all this was about.

'Who's Sha're?' She asked.

Daniel's head jerked upright as he stared at her. 'How do you know Sha're? She's here isn't she, just like they said?' In that instant his voice hardened, and he seemed to turn into someone else, someone more dangerous.

'I don't know her. You were talking about her just now. Is she someone special?' Alix hazarded a guess at this, remembering the tenderness with which he had spoken about her, even through her fear she had sensed that Sha're was someone he had cared about.

'She's my wife. She was taken from me and they told me she was here, being held against her will.' A look of pain came into his face. 'They told me Dr McKenzie had her and wouldn't release her. He had me here as well and I know he doesn't really understand what was happening. It wasn't my fault I was here, he wouldn't believe it was that thing that got inside me that made me do those things. It wasn't until it got into Teal'c and I got better that they believed me. Jack said it was stress but he thought I was going crazy as well. It was killing Teal'c. Then it got into Dr Fraiser, Sam and Jack. Sam was fine though, Jolinar saved her and she used her blood to make them leave Jack and Dr Fraiser and then Teal'c.' 

*Oh my god, he's insane* Alix thought to herself. *I'm not going to get out of here. I need to keep him talking. Help is out there, I just need to keep him talking.*

'Dr McKenzie's not here today, something came up and he had me rearrange his appointments for the next few days,' was what she said. Daniel looked more closely at her as she spoke.

'You work with him?' Daniel exclaimed in an angry voice. 'You know where she is then. Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!' He spoke the words louder each time, moving across to where she was, shaking her by the shoulders until she gasped out in pain, trying to push him away.

'I don't know where she is. I just manage the administration for Dr McKenzie. I've never heard of a patient of his called Sha're - I know the names of most of his patients and I've never heard of her. You have to believe me. Please believe me.' Alix's voice had started out loudly but gradually diminished to a whisper as Daniel relaxed his grip and slumped back against the far wall, picking up the gun he had just dropped, looking at it curiously.

'You're right,' Daniel whispered in response. 'I know she's not here, I know Apophis has taken her as his Queen. I know she can't be here. But I heard the message telling me she was here and I just wanted her back so badly, I guess I just didn't think…' His voice trailed off and he appeared to be lost in thought. Alix could sense something strange was going on. Her instincts were telling her that there was more going on here than met the eye and in spite of what had already taken place, she could feel a sympathy for this strange man who seemed to be fighting against something that was trying to control him. She also had a strong feeling that he wasn't crazy as she had first thought.

'Who's Apophis?' Alix asked him, figuring that he seemed to be more in control of himself when he spoke about his missing wife.

'He's a goa'uld. A false god.' Seeing Alix's mystified look he explained further. 'The goa'uld are a race of parasitical beings that take humans as hosts, control them and behave like gods. They're cruel and don't care anything for the individual. To them humans are just servants, there to do their bidding.'

'I can't say I've ever heard of them. Are they some kind of cult?' Alix asked curiously.

'No, they're alien beings. They live on other planets. We go through the Stargate, what they call the Chappa'ai. It's like a portal that takes you to other worlds.' Daniel explained, the lack of control over his own mind making him careless.

'You're kidding right?' Although Daniel seemed to believe what he was saying Alix couldn't bring herself to believe such nonsense.

'I know it sounds crazy but it is the truth. Sha're isn't even from this planet. I met her when we first got the Stargate open and she was given to me as a gift.' A smile crossed Daniel's face as he recalled the idyllic year he had spent on Abydos before Jack had been sent to fetch him back again. 'We had one wonderful year together, then I unburied the 'gate on Abydos and Jack came to fetch me home. I opened the 'gate and Apophis came and stole her from me. It's my fault and I'll do anything to get her back.'

The look on Daniel's face made Alix believe what she was being told, or at least a part of it. She couldn't quite believe the bit about other worlds and aliens but the rest was the truth, she was sure of it. And the more Daniel was talking, the more he seemed to be in control.

'Ok, I get that your wife is missing, but what has that got to do with Dr McKenzie?'

'A message on my phone said she was here. I don't know why I believed it. It's not very likely, but I had this overpowering feeling that I had to come rescue her and kill Dr McKenzie. Me? Killing someone? I'm always trying to talk Jack into looking for the diplomatic solution, I couldn't do something like that.' Daniel looked puzzled, as though he were trying to fight through a fog of confusion, allowing his true self to surface.

'This Jack - isn't he the one who just came in?' Daniel nodded. 'He's in the army or something isn't he?'

'Air force.' 

'And you…?' Alix asked.

'I'm a civilian. I'm an archaeologist, anthropologist and linguist. I also got the Stargate working in the first place. The Air force tried to figure it out for years, then I was brought in on it and it only took me a couple of weeks.'

'I see. Assuming this is all true, should you really be telling me this?'

Daniel just stared at her and Alix saw something happening. His face shuttered again momentarily, but this time she could see the real Daniel trying to fight back, making a conscious effort to control himself. Just as it looked like he was winning he started shaking, his body going stiff as he began convulsing, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. Moving as quickly she could, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm, she reached Daniel, grabbed his glasses from his face to prevent him from hurting himself with them and reached for the gun which she found to be in an unbreakable grip.

Daniel lashed out instinctively, the barrel of the gun cracking against the side of Alix's head, knocking her backwards and momentarily stunning her. Quickly pulling herself together she realised that the convulsions had now stopped, Daniel's body completely relaxed. She took the gun from his now limp hand and kicked it to the far side of the room, anxiously checking for a pulse.

Finding nothing, she bent over him and could not detect any indication that he was breathing either. Without any further thought for her own situation or injuries she yelled out for assistance and began CPR.

__

To be continued…

****


	3. Part three

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

Legacy: Consequences

Part three

Jack was pacing. Nearly an hour had passed since anything had happened and he was feeling decidedly antsy. His radio crackled into life and he could hear Ferretti's voice whispering to him.

'Colonel, I'm in one of the ventilation shafts leading to the bathroom. I can't get in but I can hear what's going on and you need to get in there. Daniel's talking to the hostage about the SGC. I can't tell if the hostage believes him, but…'

Ferretti's voice was cut off abruptly by a female voice yelling for help. While Ferretti got out of the duct as fast as he could, Jack, closely followed by Sam and Teal'c, moved to the door, Jack carefully pushing the door open to determine what was going on. 

'It's clear,' Jack snapped out as he went in, the others crowding in after him took in the sight of Daniel lying on his back, the woman who had been held hostage performing CPR. The woman didn't seem aware of their presence as she focussed on her attempt to resuscitate Daniel. 'Teal'c, get her out of here,' Jack ordered.

Jack and Sam worked steadily on Daniel, alternating breathing and chest compressions for what seemed like hours until Jack sat back on his heels.

'Well, he's back. Where's that damn' ambulance?' His eyes fell on Teal'c and Alix. 'Teal'c, didn't I tell you to get her out of here?' 

Alix pulled herself free from Teal'c and took a few steps forward on unsteady feet. 'I don't know who you are, but Daniel talked about you as if you were a friend. Are you?' Alix asked.

'Yes. And?' Jack looked at her curiously.

'What's going to happen to him? You're not going to lock him up somewhere are you? It wasn't his fault, you know.' Jack considered her words before responding.

'What is it about you Danny boy?' Jack threw in Daniel's direction before turning back to Alix. 'He's not going to be locked up, we're going to take him somewhere we can help him.' 

'And where exactly is that?' Alix demanded. 'I've read about what goes on in the military, people disappear without a trace.'

'I'm afraid I can't tell you any more,' Jack said in a voice of finality. 'Carter, please escort Ms Noble outside.'

Sam took the still protesting Alix to the outer area, easing her to the floor with Ferretti's assistance when she felt the other woman's strength give out.

'She has a bullet in her shoulder and a cut on her head. The bleeding has stopped but she does need a doctor,' Sam advised Ferretti after checking her over. 

'She's going to have to come back with us,' Ferretti informed Sam.

'Because of what Daniel said,' Sam nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, he was talking about Apophis and the goa'uld. The last thing he mentioned was that he had been the one to open the Stargate.' 

'Well, I don't know how much she'll remember or believe but we will need to keep her isolated until we can figure out what to do.' 

*********

Dr Fraiser was talking quietly to one of the nurses when a movement from the bed caught her attention.

'Alix? Alix, can you hear me? I'm Dr Fraiser. Can you open your eyes for me?' 

Reluctantly Alix did as she was told, her vision clearing to take in the sight of a petite red headed woman in a white coat smiling at her, while in the background she could see someone that looked suspiciously like a guard.

'How are you feeling?' Dr Fraiser asked her.

'What happened?' Alix asked. 'Am I in hospital?'

'You were involved in a hostage situation. I've just removed a bullet from your shoulder and you'll be uncomfortable for a while. You also had a nasty cut to your head and a mild concussion. You should be out of here in a few days.'

Alix nodded her head in understanding, then grimaced.

'Do you want something for the pain?' Dr Fraiser offered.

'Please,' Alix whispered, watching sleepily as Dr Fraiser fiddled with the IV before the drugs took effect.

**********

Jack, having just left Daniel asleep, poked his head into the room next door to check up on the other patient and caught her trying to sit up and reach for the water on the cabinet.

'That's kind of difficult to do when you've got one arm out of action,' Jack said cheerfully as he helped her sit up and handed her the water. She took a few sips, watching him all the time but saying nothing. 'How you doing?' He asked, trying to get a response from her.

'You're Jack? The one in the army?' Alix realised she'd seen him before.

'Well, I am Jack, but I'm in the Air Force. You remember me then?'

'Vaguely. Everything seems to be a blur though. What happened?' 

'Can you remember anything?' Jack asked.

'I remember this guy with a gun and he shot me. After that it all seems to be pretty foggy. I'm sorry.' Alix finished talking and closed her eyes. 

Jack stood watching for her a few minutes, aware that she wasn't asleep, getting a strong feeling that she was concealing something. It was probably nothing, but his suspicions were aroused. There was little he could do, however, until Dr Fraiser gave her the all clear. Even as he watched he saw her face relax as she fell asleep under the influence of the medication she had been given. Realising he was going to get nothing more for the time being, he left to report back to Hammond.

***********

'What have you found?' Hammond was asking Dr Fraiser. SG1 minus Daniel were also present in the briefing room.

'Well, there was some unknown drug in his system but it seems to be dissipating now, his last results showed the levels were much reduced and he seems to be sleeping naturally,' Dr Fraiser informed them. 'I still don't know what it was he was given. He's not been on any medication since leaving Dr McKenzie yet the levels in his system indicate he's taken something in the last twenty four hours.'

'How would it have been taken?' Sam asked.

'Probably ingested. I'm willing to bet that Daniel would not allow himself to be injected with anything just now, so I would suggest it was something he's eaten or drunk. Any ideas?'

'He's been at home for the last few days,' Jack said. 'I took pizza over last night and he seemed normal. It was at breakfast that he seemed a little more…' Jack tried to think of the right word, '…flaky than usual. I just put it down to nerves or something, first day back and all.' 

'So, between last night and 0700 this morning he took something which made him react the way he did to that voice mail?' Hammond summarised.

'Coffee!' Jack exclaimed, causing the others to stare at him.

'That would make sense, sir,' Sam supported Jack's suggestion. 'Everyone knows he drinks gallons of the stuff normally and he was told to steer clear of it while he was in the infirmary.'

'No one has touched Daniel's office have they?' Jack asked as he remembered something else.

'I don't think so,' Sam said.

'I'll be right back.' With that, Jack was out of his seat, not waiting for Hammond to say anything. He was back within five minutes, Hammond didn't want to think about the effect he would have had on any poor unsuspecting airmen who happened to have got on his way. 

'Here you go, doc, this might help. When I got to his office this morning the coffee had only just cooled.'

'I'll see what I can turn up. General, I could use Sam's help on this one?' Dr Fraiser looked to Hammond for authorisation to co-opt Sam on to her investigations.

'Very well, let me know as soon as you turn anything up. Dismissed.'

Hammond turned to Jack. 'You've spoken to the civilian haven't you? Any idea whether we have a problem yet?'

'I'm not sure, sir.' Jack looked thoughtful. 'She says she can't remember much after Daniel shot her, but I think she's holding out on us.'

'What makes you say that?' 

'Just a feeling, sir. Probably nothing.' Jack replied lightly but Hammond took it seriously. His second in command's feelings usually turned out to be well founded.

'Maybe, Colonel, but I want you to keep an eye on the situation, understood?'

'Yes sir.'

Jack stood as Hammond left the room and looked at Teal'c. 'Want to see how Daniel's doing?'

'He is sleeping, as Dr Fraiser informed you a short time ago. Do you wish to watch him while he does this?' Teal'c asked curiously.

'Why not? It's the only time he's quiet.' Jack said flippantly as they headed for the elevator and the infirmary.

**********

It was much later when Alix woke again. The lights were dimmed but she could see someone standing outside the door. She felt more alert now, the effect of the concussion and the drugs she had been given were wearing off. She considered her situation.

She'd been held hostage by someone who proceeded to shoot her, then acted as though she were his missing wife. He talked about a load of stuff that sounded pretty impossible, but from what he had said there appeared to be an element of truth to it. There was also her gut instinct that told her he was essentially a good man and not as crazy as he appeared.

That brought her to the other man, Jack. Daniel had seemed to trust him, seen him as a friend, but he had retreated from Jack at one point, tried to shoot him. Maybe Daniel was the good guy after all. What was it Jack had said? They were going to take him somewhere to help him. Maybe she had been brought to this same place, some experimental lab belonging to the military and Daniel was some kind of lab rat and now she had found out about their experiments. All these thoughts were giving her a headache and she could feel her head pounding again and her shoulder beginning to ache as the effects of the pain killers wore off.

Her attempts at logical thought were brought to an abrupt halt when she became aware of running feet and the sound of sirens, red lights flashing and a voice speaking over the intercom system: 'All available personnel to the 'gate room immediately. Medical team to the 'gate room immediately.'

She was out of bed in a flash, taking a moment to steady herself as she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her, before moving to the door and realising the guard had gone. Cautiously she left the room but could still see no one around. She found herself outside an office door from which she grabbed a white coat she found hanging up, figuring that if she wanted to move around with any freedom she would be able to do so if she looked like she belonged.

Hurrying down the corridor she tagged onto a group of medics who were just entering the elevator, following them as they exited at level 28. They made their way through the crowds of armed men, waiting patiently outside a room with massive metal doors. She peered through the door and saw a metal ramp with a round metal ring at the top of it. Even as she watched some of the segments on the ring started glowing and part of it started spinning around. When seven of the segments were lit a wave whooshed out from the centre and settled into a shimmering wall of water. From out of this water stepped four men, one was limping, two more were in pretty bad shape but were supporting the fourth who looked barely conscious.

'Close the iris!' She could hear someone yelling and a disc moved from the outside of the ring to shut off the water. She could hear several dull thumps, then the water was gone.

The medics she was standing with leapt into action as soon as the area was secured, grabbing the injured men and heading back the way they had come. Alix stood to one side, concealing herself behind some of the guards as they focussed on what was taking place in the middle of the room.

__

To be continued…


	4. Part four

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Legacy: Consequences

Part four

Jack was furious. He'd been about to go home - much later than normal thanks to all that had happened that day - when the alarms started going off. On his arrival in the control room he'd been greeted by the sight of Harry Maybourne in the 'gate room, a stop watch in his hand, timing the arrival of the SF's and medics. Before he could say or do anything, the gate started dialling up, the code for SG6 being transmitted. As soon as the team were through and on their way to the infirmary, Jack stormed into the 'gate room and confronted Maybourne, not caring that they were being watched by most of the on-duty personnel.

'Maybourne - what do you think you're doing?' Jack snapped, barely keeping his temper under control. 'Don't you realise we've got six teams off world? And in the middle of the night? We all know what to do, we don't need to demonstrate our readiness just for your benefit.'

'Jack, if you'll just let me explain…'

'Explain what? That you felt the need to show how important you are and can make us jump through the hoop for your own amusement? Do you know what some of us have already been through today? Do you ever think?'

'Jack, please…'

Maybourne was interrupted by the arrival of General Hammond.

'Colonels, that is enough. Colonel Maybourne, would you care to explain why we are conducting a battle drill in the middle of the night without my knowledge?'

'Well…' As Maybourne turned his attention to the General his eyes fell on Alix standing outside the door watching what was going on, his jaw almost visibly dropping to the floor.

Jack's eyes followed Maybourne's, realising that if they didn't already have a problem then they certainly had one now.

'What are you up to?' Jack turned back to Maybourne, suspicion forming in his mind. 'Never mind, you six, with me.' Jack instructed the SF's. 'You two escort Colonel Maybourne to General Hammond's office, I want all other available personnel to search the base to make sure we're not harbouring any more unwelcome guests. I'll be in the infirmary.'

Jack grabbed Alix's arm, hurrying her along with him back to the elevator, glancing briefly at her to check how she was doing, ignoring the looks being thrown his way. As soon as they reached the infirmary, he set the airmen to checking out the area while he kept Alix with him and went straight to Daniel's room. Daniel was still sound asleep, undisturbed by Teal'c dealing with two men who had burst into the room unceremoniously. Teal'c had taken Jack's words seriously and had been watching Daniel sleep so was available to deal with the two intruders who seemed intent on removing Daniel.

'Teal'c, take care of her.' Jack handed Alix over to Teal'c, confident that both Daniel and Alix would be safe in his hands.

Jack moved quietly into the room next door where Alix should have been sleeping, suspecting that Daniel wasn't the only target. He snapped on the light catching a further two intruders by surprise. Making a desperate dash for freedom, they ran straight into two guards heading their way, weapons raised as soon as they saw the intruders before securing them and escorting them to the holding cells.

Jack, after checking on the progress of the search being carried out in the rest of the base and satisfied that there weren't any more surprises lurking, made his way back to Daniel's room. There he found Dr Fraiser kneeling next to Alix, trying to calm her down. Alix was very pale and her eyes were darting around the room as though looking for a way to escape, she was breathing rapidly, her face creased in pain. 

'I need some help here,' Janet called out, trying to move Alix into her own room. Jack moved forward to assist, but stepped back again when he saw Alix flinch.

'Where are you taking me?' Alix asked breathlessly, struggling to get air into her lungs.

'I need to get you back to bed,' Dr Fraiser informed her.

'Want to go home,' Alix managed to get out before she went limp, Jack moving quickly forward to support her before she fell off the chair.

'Ok, Teal'c, can you get her back to her own room please,' Dr Fraiser ordered, following him as he carried Alix into the next room and placed her on the bed before withdrawing. After determining that Alix's breathing was returning to normal and administering some painkillers, Janet returned to Daniel's room where Jack and Teal'c were waiting.

'I've left a guard outside her room with strict instructions not to leave unless yourself or General Hammond gives the order,' Janet informed Jack. 'She'll be fine. I've given her some painkillers and a sedative, she should sleep through until morning, as will Daniel. Now, shoo. Haven't you got somewhere else to be?'

***********

They were gathered once more in the briefing room. The night had only ended for them all about an hour ago when Maybourne and his team had been escorted from the premises. Maybourne had refused to disclose what he had been doing there or that he had any involvement with what had happened with Daniel's recent behaviour.

'It's better news all round,' Dr Fraiser reported. 'Daniel has woken this morning and seems more like himself.' Jack had been there when Daniel had been told that he couldn't leave, nor could he have the coffee he'd been demanding, and couldn't believe the number of swear words Daniel knew in so many languages. 'I've isolated the substance he had taken and there was some in his coffee. It seems to be plant based but I've not been able to identify it, and I doubt I ever will as I strongly suspect that it came from off world. What I do know is that it acts like the drug Apophis and Seth both used to influence the mind and actions of individuals, so when Daniel heard that message he reacted to it.' 

She paused before continuing. 'I've also discovered that one of Dr McKenzie's medics has apparently disappeared without trace. I would guess that someone took advantage of Daniel's situation while he was incapacitated and decided to trial this drug, see what effects it could have. If Daniel hadn't been released when he was, the chances are he would have attacked Dr McKenzie while he was still in there and it would have been put down to his condition.'

'Maybourne you son-of-a-bitch,' Jack muttered, his eyes taking on a steely glint.

'Colonel, we have no proof that Colonel Maybourne was responsible for administering this drug,' Hammond spoke firmly. 

'And Alix?' Jack asked, keeping tight control of his anger. 'How does she fit into all of this?'

'I don't know,' Janet replied, 'Unless they were afraid Daniel said something and wanted to make sure it never got out. I've had to give her another sedative so you won't be able to see her until this afternoon. She's torn the stitches in her shoulder and is still suffering from shock.'

'Thank you doctor, and good work.' Hammond indicated she could leave and turned to SG1. 'Our next problem is deciding what to do about Alix Noble. Colonel, I want you to find out what she knows. We need more information before we can make any kind of decision. Dismissed.'

*********

'Hey,' Jack greeted Daniel, leaning against the door for a moment before entering the room. He stood next to the bed, hands in his pockets as he looked down at the younger man.

'Hey,' Daniel greeted him, refusing to look at him.

'How you doin?'

'Better thanks. Dr Fraiser says I'll be out of here in a day or two.'

Silence fell, an uncomfortable silence. Jack knew Daniel had had a hard time recently but that was all over now and he just wanted to see his friend getting over this whole unfortunate episode.

'So…Want to tell me about it?' Jack asked.

'No.' 

Just the one word. No room for discussion, nothing to give Jack any hint as to how Daniel was really doing.

'Mind if I hang around a bit?'

'If you want.'

This was extremely unusual for the normally verbose Dr Jackson. When he was in the infirmary you couldn't stop him from talking when he had visitors. Actually it was difficult to stop him talking at any time. This was not normal and Daniel wouldn't even look at him.

'Want to play gin?' Jack offered instead, figuring that if Daniel didn't want to talk he could at least keep him company and playing cards would help pass the time more easily.

'Not really. Actually, I'm feeling tired. I'm going to get some sleep.' Daniel rolled on to his side, facing away from Jack and closed his eyes. Jack stayed where he was for a few minutes before placing a hand gently on Daniel's shoulder.

'I'm here if you need me, you know,' Jack spoke quietly. 'All you've got to do is ask. Sleep well.'

As soon as he heard the door close, Daniel moved on to his back, staring into space and trying to sort out the confused thoughts rushing through his mind. Vague images and memories kept coming back but none of it really made much sense and pretty soon his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep.

***********

Alix lay still for a few moments after she woke, trying to assess how she felt. She was stiff and uncomfortable, her shoulder had been re-dressed and was secured with a sling to prevent unnecessary movement and her headache had cleared up at last. After that, her thoughts turned to a rather uncomfortable feeling in her bladder.

Getting slowly out of bed she made her way to the door and opened it, alerting the guard outside to her presence.

'I need to use the bathroom,' Alix informed him. The guard pointed her in the right direction and resumed his station.

Allowing herself the luxury of making use of the facilities, she spent ten minutes freshening up before returning to her room. Pushing the door open she moved towards the bed before noticing it was already occupied.

'Can I help you?' Daniel had been surprised to see a strange woman coming into his room.

'Daniel?' she asked.

'Do I know you?' Daniel replied, feeling puzzled. There was something familiar about her.

'We, uh, met, yesterday,' Alix informed him. 'I'm Alix.'

'We did?' 

'Yes, you were a little out of things at the time, so you probably don't remember.' Alix turned to leave, but Daniel called her back.

'You're the one from McKenzie's place aren't you?' Daniel frowned, his voice getting quieter as he recalled what had happened. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'

Alix moved to the side of the bed and spoke firmly. 'Like I said, you weren't really yourself at the time and no real harm was done. Forget it.' 

'I can't, I could have killed you. Are you alright?' 

'I will be. My arm will be out of action for a while but it's on the mend and I'm feeling much better. How are you doing?'

'You can't really want to hear the answer to that one,' Daniel said, appalled with his behaviour and how little control he seemed to have over himself. He was a liability.

'Yes, I do actually. There was something about you back there that made me realise that the way you were acting wasn't the real you, that something was making you act like you were crazy. It wasn't you doing all those things, you know.' To give her words more meaning, Alix sat herself on the edge of Daniel's bed, making herself comfortable.

Outside the door, Dr Fraiser stood watching the scene unfolding before her. Jack had informed her of Daniel's reluctance to talk earlier and she had told him to give him time, his system was still off kilter with the after effects of all the drugs he had been given recently.

'My head feels a lot clearer than it did yesterday and things are starting to come back to me. It all seemed very hazy to begin with, but now…' Daniel paused, biting his lower lip then continued. 'I talked, didn't I?' Alix nodded. 'Did I say anything…?'

'Well, it all sounded a bit far fetched at the time, I have to admit, although I really felt you were telling the truth. It's kind of odd, my mind couldn't believe what you were saying but my instincts were telling me something different.' Alix hesitated before jumping in with both feet. 'Why did you call me Sha're?'

She could see Daniel wince and thought she had made a big mistake in bringing the subject up, but then Daniel turned pain filled eyes to her and told her. 'Your hair - it's just like hers. When you were lying there after…after I shot you, I couldn't see your face, just your hair. And I really thought she was in there somewhere, I just wanted to hold her again, just once more. And I felt so bad, that I'd hurt you and that I would never intentionally hurt her, or anyone. I…' Daniel's voice trailed off as he tried to regain control of his emotions. Alix took one of his hands in hers, comforting him. They sat in silence for a while before Daniel continued speaking.

'I felt I let everyone down. I disappeared without telling anyone and threatened that kid with a gun.' A look of disgust crossed Daniel's face. 'But then Dr Fraiser told me I'd been given some kind of drug to make me act like that, like some kind of experiment. They started giving it to me when I was in that place - not Dr McKenzie - someone else who was working for Colonel Maybourne. They wanted to see what effect it could have, how far they could get someone to go.' Daniel shuddered and Alix tightened her grip on his hand.

Jack appeared at that moment, Janet putting out a hand to prevent him from entering.

'What the hell is going on here?' He hissed at the Doctor.

'I'm not sure, but it's got Daniel talking. Stay here for the moment, we can go in if there are any problems, but she already knows more than she should and nothing has been said that could be compromising.'

Jack stared down at the doctor, trying to figure out whether it was worth defying her orders, but just then Daniel started talking again so he decided to join in the little eavesdropping party.

'But then I keep thinking how I let Sha're down - it was my fault that she was taken and if I hadn't been so interested in my newest discovery and left things as they were then we would still be together. But then I would never have met Jack again, or the rest of SG1 who are like my family now. And then I think about how they let me down when I had that thing inside me that made me go crazy and they locked me up. Even when I was better I had to fight to get myself out of there, but although Jack came when I asked for him I can't get rid of the feeling that the trust just isn't there any more.' Daniel stopped talking, pulling his hand away from Alix's and rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his head. 'And I don't want that to happen. Jack is my friend, he's always been there for me, and I'd like to think I've been there for him. I don't want to lose that, I don't know what I'll do if I lose that.'

Alix spoke again her voice very quiet so the two listeners outside had to strain to hear the words.

'Jack's your friend, isn't he?' Daniel nodded. 'I saw his face while he was trying to get you breathing again, it was like he was about to lose something really important and he wasn't going to let that happen. You're friends. A good friendship can survive anything. Don't you think you should try telling him what you just told me?'

Silence fell. Daniel slowly nodded his head.

'You want me to ask someone to find Jack?'

Dr Fraiser, with a warning glance at Jack, who proceeded to make his escape so as not to be caught listening in, decided it was time she broke up this impromptu counselling session.

'There you are, Alix,' she greeted the woman sitting beside Daniel. 'You must have gotten lost. Dr Jackson, I'm afraid I need to return your visitor to her own room. Can I get you anything?'

Smiling to herself, she heard Daniel's request to speak to Jack, before she ushered Alix from the room to get some much needed rest. 

__

To be continued…

****


	5. Part five

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

Legacy: Consequences

Part five

'So,' Jack said, waiting for Daniel to say something.

'Jack.' Daniel hesitated, not quite sure how to begin.

'Daniel.'

'Um, look, I'm sorry for the way I've been, you know, acting like I was crazy.' Daniel managed to get out. 'Look, I'll understand if you want me off the team, I mean, I'm a bit of a liability aren't I?' Daniel laughed weakly, trying to sound as though it didn't matter but knew that if Jack spoke the word he would be devastated.

'Is that how you think of yourself?' Jack couldn't believe the words in spite of what he had overheard earlier. 'Daniel, you saved our butts right after we got you locked up for acting like you were nuts. You've saved our butts, hell you've saved the butts of everyone on this planet and several others that I can think of, more times than I can remember. You are not a liability, Daniel, you are a valuable member of my team and I want you to continue being a member of my team.' Jack took a deep breath, uncomfortable at discussing his feelings. 'And you're my friend Daniel, one of my closest friends. Scrub that. You're family, Daniel, no matter what happens, we've got that. Is that clear enough for you?' Jack's voice resumed his half joking manner, but Daniel could see how much the words actually meant.

'But I talked…' Daniel tried to protest.

'That wasn't your fault, Daniel.'

'What's going to happen to Alix? I mean, it's my fault she's here at all, I shot her and told her all that stuff that meant she had to be brought here rather than being given some cover story, and now she's seen the Stargate.' Daniel looked perplexed, his face creasing up as he tried to think clearly enough to come up with a solution, remembering how she had helped him resolve the situation with Jack and felt they owed her something for what she had been through because of them.

'Actually, I'm just on my way to a meeting with General Hammond to discuss it. And I don't know any more than you do so it's no good pestering me.' Jack grinned at Daniel, seeing him about to demand more information. 'Anyway, gotta go - can't keep the General waiting now can I?' And he slipped out of the room before Daniel could protest any further. Daniel, in spite of his curiosity and frustration at the lack of information closed his eyes wearily, relieved that his worries had been laid to rest and feeling pleasantly tired. Five minutes later he was sound asleep.

*********** 

Jack bumped into Dr Fraiser just as she was leaving Alix's room.

'You're going to see General Hammond aren't you?' She asked. Jack nodded. 'I'll walk with you then. He's asked me along as well.' As they headed for Hammond's office they chatted about Daniel's progress, stopping talking as they reached their destination only to find someone had beaten them to it.

Jack walked slowly into the room, ignoring Hammond's greeting, remaining standing as he glared at Dr McKenzie.

'General?' Jack spoke in a dangerously low voice. 'What's he doing here?'

'I've asked Dr McKenzie to join us because Ms Noble works for him and I believe he can help us out,' Hammond said firmly, trying to keep Jack's anger in check, unsuccessfully. The recent occurrences were still too fresh in Jack's mind for him to willingly accept anything from McKenzie.

'You mean like he helped Daniel? That really made a difference didn't it? If he had taken even one minute to consider the possibility that Daniel had been infected by something then none of this would have happened. Daniel could have died and he nearly killed a civilian.'

'Colonel, sit down!' Hammond barked out, relieved when Jack threw himself into a chair. 'I understand what you're saying but we can't change what has happened and I'm sure Dr McKenzie, along with the rest of us, will learn a valuable lesson from this.' Jack said nothing further but kept up an angry glare directed at McKenzie.

'Colonel O'Neill, I am very sorry that any of this happened, and General Hammond is right, we have to move on and try to sort out the current situation. I know Alix, she's worked for me for six years and I don't think we've got too much of a problem.'

'Like hell we don't - she's a civilian and thanks to Daniel's little holiday with you she now knows just about everything about the programme and you say we don't have a problem.' 

'Alix has already signed a confidentiality clause for the work she currently does, she is aware that some of the patient records held contain sensitive and sometimes unusual information. Alix can be trusted, and if we explain exactly what is at stake here I am confident that we won't have any further problems.'

Jack snorted and was about to speak again when he was interrupted by Dr Fraiser who had been paying close attention to what was going on. 'Colonel, I know how you are feeling - I keep thinking about what I should have done differently, but we can be thankful that no-one was more seriously hurt and now we need to focus on damage control. I think Dr McKenzie's plan is the best option - Alix is intelligent and after what she's seen and heard here, a cover story just wouldn't cut it.'

'I agree,' Hammond turned to Jack. 'Colonel, I'd like you to deal with this please. Dr McKenzie, I need to speak to you now.'

'Wouldn't it be better to wait until Daniel…?' Jack protested, feeling Daniel was much better suited to this type of thing than he was.

'Alix is beginning to ask questions, Colonel,' Dr Fraiser chipped in, 'And Daniel won't be fit to do anything for another couple of days.'

'I guess I better give it a shot then,' Jack grimaced and took his leave.

***********

Dr Fraiser returned to the infirmary to be greeted by one of the nurses with an urgent request to see Alix. 

'You wanted to see me?' Dr Fraiser asked, taking in the sight of the agitated woman pacing up and down.

'No,' Alix said, struggling to remain calm. 'I want to see someone who can tell me what's going on and when I can go home.' Janet could hear her voice shaking.

'Ok, I'll ask Colonel O'Neill to come and talk to you. Why don't you get back into bed and take it easy until he gets here?' Janet moved towards Alix to assist her but the hand she placed on Alix's arm was shaken off and Alix retreated to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around herself. 'Or maybe not. I'll be right back.' Dr Fraiser cast a worried glance back at Alix before stepping outside and sending the guard to find the Colonel.

When she returned to the room, Alix had resumed her pacing and the colour that had flooded her face before had now gone, leaving her looking pale and vulnerable.

'Alix, are you sure you don't want…' Janet was cut off by Alix starting to talk.

'Why was I brought here?'

'You'd been shot and had a concussion.'

'But why here? I mean, there are lots of hospitals in Colorado Springs, why was it necessary for me to come here?' Alix's pacing became a little faster, as though her footsteps were trying to keep pace with the way her mind was working. 'Are they going to let me go at all? Or am I just going to be kept locked away to stop me from telling anyone about what I know? Which is a bit of something and nothing really. I don't really know what's going on but I can't help wondering - I mean there was that water thing last night, and the guards all over the place, and that man who seemed to have something to do with Daniel acting the way he did, and those other men who seemed to be trying to get us both for some reason.' 

'Alix, you really should take it easy,' Janet tried again to persuade her to at least sit down, realising that Alix was experiencing a reaction to what she had been through in the last few days.

'Dr Fraiser?' Jack had appeared at the door and witnessed the tail end of Alix's speech.

'Colonel O'Neill, Alix has a few questions about when she's going home.' Janet looked at Jack, relieved when he gave her a brief nod of understanding.

'You're Colonel O'Neill?' Alix bit the words out. Jack nodded. 'I thought you were Jack?'

'I am. Colonel Jack O'Neill.' Jack wondered where this was going. 'So, what's the problem?'

'You mean you don't know what the problem is?' Alix was still pacing, an unconscious act to try to keep herself under control. 'I've been shot, hit on the head, had someone try to abduct me and I've been kept locked up in some kind of hospital and you don't know what the problem is?' She paused to catch her breath and Jack opened his mouth to say something but was left standing with his mouth open as Alix continued. 'I've seen and heard some of the weirdest stuff in my life, you all act like there's some huge secret going on around here and I get the feeling that you don't really know what to do with me. So what is going to happen?' Alix stopped talking but continued walking up and down the room, Janet could see her breathing becoming more laboured and the colour continued to fade from her cheeks.

'Whoa there! I'm sorry if it seems like you've been a prisoner, but there is a lot more going on here than you can possibly know and our first priority had to be national security.'

'Bullshit.' Alix snapped, turning to stand in front of Jack. 'You military types are all the same, trying to cover up some weird experiments you're carrying out. I don't care about national security or what secrets you're hiding - I just want to go home. I didn't ask to become involved in all this top secret stuff. I just - want to go home.' Alix's voice lowered to a whisper as her energy at last ran out.

Janet had been watching closely and made to move towards her but was beaten by Colonel O'Neill who assisted Alix to the bed. Janet busied herself with helping her to lie down and pulling the covers over her now shivering body, gently brushing her hair away from her face. This appeared to be the final straw for Alix who now burst into tears, instinctively clinging to Dr Fraiser who was now sitting beside her on the bed. At last the tears eased and Janet could feel Alix pushing away from her.

'I'm sorry, I don't know…' Alix stumbled over the words, brushing her hair away from her hot face, embarrassed at her outburst.

'No worries,' Jack said calmly as he settled himself comfortably on the edge of the bed where Dr Fraiser had just been sitting. 'Here.' He handed her a damp flannel to wipe her face. 'Feeling better?' Alix nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'Good. When you're feeling up to it you can go home, but first I've been authorised to tell you what is going on here.'

Alix looked at him suspiciously.

'I know this is going to sound crazy, but everything Daniel has told you is true and I'm here to fill in some of the gaps to help you understand why you can never talk about what has happened here.' Jack drew a breath to begin his explanation when Alix's attention was drawn to a new arrival in the room.

'Dr McKenzie?' Alix greeted the new arrival in surprise.

'Alix - I'm sorry I took so long getting here. Dr Fraiser notified me as soon as you were brought here but I couldn't get here until now. How are you doing?' Dr McKenzie waited for a response, then added 'Alix?' as she stared at him for a few moments without a response.

'You work here too?' Alix asked.

'Sometimes, yes. Are you alright?'

'Much better, thanks.' Alix's mind was trying to process what was going on. 'You know what goes on round here then?' McKenzie nodded. 'Oh.' She thought for a few moments then continued speaking. 'Colonel O'Neill was just telling me that everything Daniel talked about was true.' Alix looked at McKenzie for confirmation of what Jack had told her.

'That's right, you can trust whatever Colonel O'Neill is about to tell you.' Jack glanced up quickly at this, realising that this was an unspoken apology and beginning to thaw just a little towards him.

'So, what happens now?' Alix asked.

'I'll leave you in Colonel O'Neill's capable hands,' Dr McKenzie saw Alix's nod and left after saying 'I'll see you in a couple of days when you're feeling better.'

'Ok, I'll just give you the basics, Daniel can fill in more of the details another time,' Jack began his account. 'Approximately four years ago Daniel Jackson figured out how to activate the Stargate…'

THE END

****


End file.
